The present invention relates to devices for supporting potted plants and similar ornamentation from a variety of fences, including chain-link, lattice and the like.
There is no common method which addresses the need to support plants or like ornamentation from chain-link and other open-type fences. Rather, the prior art discloses methods for suspending plants from ceilings, walls, privacy-fences, and similar substantially solid support structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,542 describes a hanging-plant holder designed to be suspended from a brick ledge, wall, or the like. The device does use both one-piece object support and wall-engaging members, but permits neither the accommodation of non-hanging plants or the attachment of the entire unit to chain-link or similar type fencing. U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,982 discloses a flower holder for mounting to the side of a crypt. This invention requires that at least the top, supporting portion of the holder be securely fastened to a crypt with a metal bracket and screw assembly. Yet another design, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,115 describes a method for suspending hanging plants requiring that the supporting fence consists of a number of parallel, vertical slats. The invention attaches to the fence between adjacent slats, while an attached, canted support arm rests against the flat surface of both flanking slats. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,507 discloses a one-piece, potted plant holding unit designed to be grouped in a series of continuous, suspended potted plant holders. Unlike the above indicated prior art, this device requires an overhead mount such as a ceiling hook, overhead pipe, or the like.